Misfit island
by ShelbyLPierson
Summary: When Dean asks Castiel out, he doesn't expect falling harder for the boy, but that's exactly what happens. Except Dean is hiding a dark secret, as the boys get closer will Dean be able to continue to hide it in such a way or will the evil truth come out. High School AU
1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't know what he was thinking when he told his friend Charlie he was crushing on the A student, Castiel. Dean was nothing like Castiel Novak, he was a loner, a loser, a fuck-up as his father often called him. He failed classes, he was in detention more than he was in school most times. Suspension and principal meetings, nearly every semester. He didn't belong there, he didn't belong anywhere, especially not with the Novak boy. Castiel was just far too good for him, but that didn't stop a part of him from wishing he had a chance, that he too could be happy.

Castiel was smart, loved, innocent. He aced all his classes, and participated in after school activities. He was honor roll and one of the most popular kids in Lawrence High School. He was even, Dean thought venomously, friends with his little brother Sam. Regardless of Dean and Cas both being Seniors, Castiel still chose to hang out with a freshman. Sam and Castiel had a lot in common; perfect child, smart, cute, listened, picked his fights. Unlike Dean who threw punches at anyone that just so happened to look at him in the wrong way. Dean had always been jealous of his little brother, but he'd never admit it aloud. He loved Sammy more than life itself.

"What makes you think you've got what it takes to be with Novak?" Charlie asked. Dean knew she wasn't meaning it in a rude way, but it still cut him pretty deep. He thought pretty lowly of himself, it came with the territory known as his life.

"Because, look at him. He needs a little fun in his life," Dean said grinning ear to ear as he formulated a plan in his head.

Jo burst out laughing, cutting his thought process in two. "I think you mean dick," she said laughing until Dean's glare shut her up. They'd been best friends their whole life. Their parents were friends, so they grew up together. Wherever Dean went Jo went as well. The beautiful blonde had a crush on the ashen blonde teenager, but she knew she didn't have a chance, so she never brought it up. Bi or not, she knew the older Winchester boy seen her more as a sister than anything she'd ever hoped for.

Charlie took over laughing when Jo stopped. "Man, what's your plan to get into the angels panties?" The redhead had no shame in speaking her thoughts. It surprisingly hadn't gotten her into trouble. She grinned when she saw Dean's mouth open and close a few times, his face getting redder with every passing second.

"Charlie Bradbury, you dirty mouthed little lesbian you!" Ash chimed in as he joined the table. Charlie grinned in his direction. He had no clue what they were talking about, but knowing their group, they would fill him in very soon.

"At least I get more action than you honey," she snickered taking a bite of her nearly inedible school lunch.

All but Ash started laughing at her vulgar comment. Dean had a moment to think as he sat there staring at the man on the other side of the cafeteria, reading the latest series Hunters. Something Dean would never touch with a ten foot pole. It reminded him to much of his mom, he didn't like dwelling on that.

"Dammit Winchester, if you don't go talk to him, I'm gonna tell him everything." Jo sighed in slight annoyance. Dean knew better than to doubt her since she had done that before. She had noticed Dean eyeballing a girl when they were in kindergarten and happily went up to her and told her how Dean had a huge crush on her and how she should give him a chance. The girl ended up decking Dean in the nose, after that he refused to give Charlie any leeway when it came to his crushes. Besides, she knew too much to risk it. "Right now, go." she said shooing him off. He was dreading whatever he was about to get himself into.

Before he knew it, he arrived at Cas's side, he cleared his throat to get the man's attention. Castiel had beautiful blue eyes. Dean noticed it before, but he'd never been close enough to know how beautifully blue Castiel's eyes were. He could easily get lost is the warm blue orbs, and in fact he did. Green staring into blue, and blue staring into green.

"Dean!" Sam yelled from across the table, it was obvious to Dean that it wasn't the first time he'd been called. When he looked up at Sam he could see the irritation in his brother's face. "You were staring at Cas, what do you want?" If Dean didn't know any better, he would have thought his brother was a prick.

"I wanted to talk to Cas," Dean mumbled as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, a slight flush danced across his face. He looked downward to avoid eye contact with anyone at the table. He watched as Cas looked up at him curiously until Dean snapped his neck to the side signaling he wanted to talk alone. Castiel quickly got up from the table, following Dean out of the cafeteria, wondering quietly to himself if everything was okay with the ashen haired teenager.

When they reached the empty hallway, Dean turned to Cas and smiled shyly. "Er, Castiel-"

"Cas is fine, Dean," The beautiful man interrupted. Can knew it might have sounded rude, especially since he interrupted, but he didn't care for his full name much, in fact, he hated it. Cas was his name, not Castiel.

"Okay, handsome, Cas it is." Cas turned bright red at the word handsome but he stayed quiet, waiting for Dean to finish. "I wanted to know if you were busy after school." He thought about elaborating more on the subject, but since everyone knew Dean Winchester was bisexual, it would have been a useless battle. Everyone except his dad and brother of course. They didn't need to know unless he ended up with another man, besides, if his household knew he was bi, it would start far more trouble than it being worth.

Cas looked around as if searching for an answer that might be written on the walls. He looked so shy. "As in a date?" Cas asked as his eyes passed over Dean, causing the green eyed man to shiver. With every second that passed, Dean got more nervous, he shifted and fidgeted, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Castiel Novak had never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, since he'd been in Lawrence, Kansas. Which had been about 7 years. Each year, Dean got a little more curious.

"Well I-I guess, but if it makes you -unco-uncomfortable then it doesn't have to be," Dean said stumbling over his words a couple times.

"Uh, sure." Cas mumbled unsure of himself. As if going out with Dean might ruin his reputation, or get him hurt.

"Cool I'll pick you up around 7," Dean said smiling. He'd dropped Sam off at the Novak house enough times to know where the boy lived. Dean watched excited;y as Cas retreated into the cafeteria, fist bumping the air before following him back inside. When he reached his table his peers were bombarding him with question after question.

"Why was his face so red? It could have matched my hair," Charlie said inspecting her ruby locks closely.

"Because, Bradbury," Dean mocked, "I have a date at 7 tonight." he grinned ear to ear, sending a wink her way causing her to roll her eyes.

"I didn't say you had to ask him out!" Jo nearly yelled, shocked by her best friends random bout of courage

"But I did! And I scored!" Dean replied matter of factly.

He gloated to his friends while Cas made up a dumb excuse to his friends as to why the trouble maker, Dean Winchester, had wanted to speak to him. He wasn't ashamed to be seen with Dean, but he didn't want to tell him friends anything just yet being as he himself didn't know what it ment. Castiel looked across the cafeteria, in search of the blonde boy, quickly finding the group he hung around with they were all glancing in his direction at random laughing and giggling. It made the darker haired boy nervous, he didn't want to be made a fool of. Of course, only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean began to worry more as he searched his small closet, he didn't want it to seem like he was trying to impress Cas, but he also didn't want to fuck it up. He smiled as he slid on a white shirt and his brown leather jacket, grabbing his keys, saying bye to his little brother and father before heading to his Impala. As he started his baby up he smiled, he was about to go on a date with the Novak kid.

He was to lost in thought and excitement that he nearly missed the turn into Cas' driveway. Dean cursed at himself as he made the sharp turn, not wanting to hurt his car, but also not wanting to Embarrass himself. It was 6:58pm Dean was early, but he wanted to meet some of Castiel's family before they went and had dinner. As he walked to the door, his confidence faltered as he remembered his ex Lisa, it had been a bad relationship, that ended even worse.

Lisa Braeden, cheerleader, smart, popular, cheater, heartbreaker. They'd dated a year prior to Dean finding out she was cheating on him, with Benny Lafitte the quarterback for the LHS football team. Dean wasn't to surprised, but he'd hoped the rumors weren't true. She moved away when he made her school life a living hell. He hadn't seen her since, thankfully.

His feet stopped at the doorway and he knocked. There was shuffling on the other side of the door before it was thrown open revealing someone that looked much like Castiel, but not quite the same. The boy smiled and yelled down the hall, for Cas. Dean noted the same blue eyes, same dark hair, but this boy had a few freckles unlike the perfectly smooth face Castiel had.

"Cassie! Your boyfriend is here to pick you up!" The Castiel look alike said, motioning for Dean to come inside. Dean tried to hide his blush as it spread across his own freckled face.

"Dean-o!" Dean groaned at the voice he heard from across the room. He knew Gabe and Cas were related, but Gabriel Novak still annoyed Dean Winchester beyond comprehension. He looked up as the middle Novak approached him. "How you doing Dean-o? Been a while!"

"Hey Gabe," Dean muttered as a hand clasped his right shoulder. Dean had to resist snatching his shoulder away from the older boy. Gabe had graduated the year prior, and if Dean was honest with himself he was glad to be rid of the other boy when he'd left.

"You better be good to my little brother, you hear? I know Cas better than anyone-" Gabe had begun to speak before being interrupted.

"Liar," the Castiel look alike interrupted as he re-entered the room. "He's my twin, I know him the best."

"Shut up, Jimmy," Gabe retorted, glaring at the other boy.

"Would you all be nice to each other?" Castiel grumbled with a smile as he walked into Dean's view. Cas caught sight of Dean's shocked expression, and smiled shyly. Cas wore a pair of plain jeans, and a pale blue shirt that brought out the blue of his eyes. His hair was still wet from a recent shower and he smelled up pine needles and fall. A smell Dean hoped he would become very familiar to him.

"Woah," Dean sighed as Castiel walked past him and out the door, it took the eldest Winchester brother a few moments for his mind to catch up before he ran out the door to follow after his date. He caught up in time to open Castiel's door. He stumbled over a few tries, growing redder by the second until the door was open.

Dean all but ran to the other side of the car, and got in himself. He sighed in frustration and relief as he sat in the driver's seat of his 67' Chevy Impala. He heard Cas giggle lightly beside him, and he reopened his eyes, looking over at the other boy. He noticed Cas had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen as the other boy smiled fully in the seat next to him.

Driving down the road was usually quite boring, but now with his crush sitting in the passenger seat, nothing was boring. They pulled up to the town dinner and got out, Dean quickly got out of his car, rounding it to open Cas' door as well. The pair walked to the door, happily seated themselves at the vacant back corner and ordered their food.

"Tell me about you Cas," Dean said smiling as they waited for their food to show up.

"I'm the youngest of 4," Castiel said matter of factly. "There's Anna, who runs the house, she's 24. Next was Gabriel, he's 19. Then there's Jimmy and I, we're twins, obviously 17." Cas stopped looking away as if ashamed.

"What about your parents?" Dean asked without thinking.

"They died, five years ago. Car accident, they were killed on impact." Castiel said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cas." Dean mumbled reaching across to place his hand atop Castiel's. He knew that, Sam had told him a while back, but how had he forgotten? The dark haired man smiled as he looked at their hands. "Oh sorry, should I not?" Dean questioned already pulling his hands back.

"No Dean," Cas said quickly reaching his hands across the table to hold Dean's hand openly. "Your fine, truly."

Cas watched as Dean's face turned bright red under his freckles. his face turned glum as his eyes set on Cas. "If it makes you feel any better," Dean whispered broken heatedly. "My mom was killed overseas at war. They never found out what happened to her, nor did they even find her body."

With that Cas rounded to table to hug his date. As his arms wrapped around the bigger man, he felt him start to shake. Cas held him until he felt Dean pull away, he could see the dried tear tracks streaking his face, causing Castiel's heartbreak. He knew what it was like to lose his parents but he didn't know what it was like to lose one in such an awful way.

"What about your father?" Cas asked, as he made his way back to his side of the table, slowly, silently dreading what might be the answer.

"He's a drunk, never really remembers much. After mom died, he stopped really caring about much." Dean said matter of factly. He gave the waitress a small smile when she showed up with their food. After she put down their meals, she leaned over Dean.

"Anything else can get you, sugar?" she said, hinting at much more than what's on the menu. He could she Castiel's face at her behavior, hurt, anger, and betrayal written all of Castiel handsome features.

"No thank you, I think we're good." Dean said looking past her at his date. He watched as Cas' face relaxed, and the slutty waitress walked away.

"Why'd you do that Dean? She was hitting on you." Cas said as he picked at his burger.

Dean chewed on his own burger for a moment, before speaking. "I'm interested in you handsome, not the waitress. No one else actually. Regardless." He took another bite, smiling in satisfaction.

"Regardless of what, Dean?" Cas asked curiously.

"Regardless of people's thoughts since I'm bi. They automatically assume I like everyone. As of now I only like you, only you for a few years now." Dean replied before smuggly taking a bite of his burger. .

"I don't have that luxury. I'm gay, everyone automatically assumes there's something wrong with me." Castiel said as he ate a french fry he had dipped in ranch.

"Wait, I've got a chance?" Dean spoke astonished, mouth gaping open.

"We'll obviously, I'm out on a date with you." Castiel said shyly. "You're cute, you need to quit being so troublesome, and show up to class, but all in all you're not a bad guy." Cas said proud that he made Dean turn a bright shade of red.

Dean leaned over and dropped a kiss on Castiel cheek. "You're really something, handsome."

"Will you tell me one thing no one knows about you?" Castiel said, quickly changing the subject.

Dean thought for a moment before opening his mouth. "I kept every letter my mom ever sent me before she passed. I have them all in a drawer in my room. I read them ever so often, almost once a week, more so when I feel as though I'm forgetting her or I miss her." Dean smiled as he spoke. "What about you?"

"I'm obsessed with wings," Cas turned red. "They're hanging in my room, I'll draw them, and what not. Anna, after our parents died, told us all that they were turned into angels, and they were looking over us. Ever since then, it's been a bit of an obsession." Cas smiled shyly as he finished speaking.

Dean smiled brightly, "You'll have to show me sometime, since I didn't know you drew."

"I will, but what made you ask me out today of all days?" Cas questioned curiously.

"Well my friend Jo told me to, or she'd tell you a few things. I really had no choice," Dean looked away until he realized how it sounded. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I, I didn't want to tell you this so I seamed all sappy, but I'd been staring at you all of lunch thinking about how to ask you out. I've had a crush on your for years now, but I've never said anything. Now that we're here I'm glad I was forced." Dean amended smiling. He watched as Castiel's glum face brightened with excitement.

"So am I, Dean. Tonight has been one of the best nights in a long time," Cas's smile was contagious as it spread across his face. Cas walked with Dean as he went to pay the bill, smiling the whole way. Once they made it back to the impala, he watched as Dean opened his door. "I have an idea, can I drive?" Cas asked unsure. Dean looked around as he thought, but in the end agreed and got in the car. When they pulled out of the parking lot, Dean flinched. "You don't often let people drive your car do you Dean?"

"Nope, you're the first since I got it." Dean mumbled as he gripped the seat on either side of him.

"Don't worry Dean, I'm not going to wreck it," Cas laughed as he swerved suddenly. Despite no one being on the road other than them, Dean still panicked. "Thanks, Dean, I see how trusted I am." Castiel joked, feigning offence.

"That's not what I meant Cas," Dean said a bit panicky.

"I'm kidding," Cas laughed, "we're here anyhow." They were pulling off into a small gravel driveway before Castiel put the car in park and jumped out. He walked around the car and opened Dean's door. He walked to the nearest park bench that overlooked the small lake, quickly followed by Dean.

"Awe, Cas! Did you bring me to your sex bench?" Dean asked grinning ear to ear.

Castiel was stuttering as he said, "N-No I just like this place." As he seen Dean smile, he got a bit of self-confidence and added, "I've never brought anyone here." Dean grinned and leaned over to kiss Cas' cheek, not expecting when the dark haired man turned his head, causing soft lips to meet with sweet, chapped lips.

Dean jumped back in shock as Castiel beamed beside him. There was not a word passed between the two as they leaned in simultaneously, their lips brushing against one another's softly at first and deepening as time passes. Cas gave in, letting Dean take the lead in the kiss. Tongues, teeth, and lips crashing together. Oxygen finally won over as the boys pulled apart, gasping. Castiel was still grinning as he checked the time.

"It's 10:04, I have to be home at 10:30," Castiel said sadly as his smile fell away as he realized the time.

"Then, let's go," Dean replied. As Castiel went to get up Dean grabbed his arm. "But maybe one more?" Dean asked with a grin. Without a word Castiel leaned in for a soft kiss to the other man's lips. He'd never been so happy, as his lips greeted soft warm lips. "Let's get you home," Dean said. They both climbed into the Impala and they held hands the entire ride back to Castiel's house. Dean watched contently as Castiel walked back up the walkway to his front door. As Cas disappeared into his house, Dean had but one thought; now to go face John. It was of course the last thing he wanted to do, and he dreaded what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's this I hear your going out with some faggot?" John slurs loudly when Dean enters the door to their house. He wasn't shocked about how his dad was reacting more so by how soon he found out. Dean knew Lawrence was a small town, but he didn't realize word would spread so quickly. Before the eldest Winchester brother could get a word in edgewise John hit him, and hit him hard. Dean was used to this by now, the pain, the beatings, it wasn't unusual at this point in time, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

He knew John was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing, and that hurt almost as much as the beatings themselves, but as long as Dean was getting beat Sam was in the clear. He hadn't let Sam get hurt yet, Dean doubted Sam even knew. Sure the kid was smart, but he never questioned Dean to much, and he never fought Dean on if he was okay or not. Dean himself had taken every belt, every switch, every punch, kick, and slap John ever did because of his little brother, for his little brother, in fear that if he didn't he feared it would trickle down to Sam.

Sam always seen the bruises, but always believed Dean when he said he tripped and fell or got in a fight at school. He never told Sam the truth, never wanted to, he didn't want Sam to know what their father was capable of doing, and did quite often. The youngest Winchester never second guessed his older brother, therefore he was never at risk for his own brutal punishment, which Dean was quite alright with.

John took notice of Dean scrambling to stand back up, get purchase on anything so he would once again be vertical. So the eldest of the Winchesters hit the blonde again, and again. Once the teen was down, he was being kicked, over and over, in the ribs, in the head, one barely missed his groin. His father wasn't aiming, he was to drunk for that. Unfortunately for Dean, he was just kicking with all his might, with the intention of hurting him. Which was by far, much worse.

As John stumbled away, Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom, he knew this one was one of the worse ones. Climbing into the shower to wash away the blood, he started coughing more up, he knew something was broken, but without worry he wiped his mouth and continued washing. Dean washed as bright red mixed with clear and turned into a swirl of pink as it was sucked down into the plumbing. As the elder Winchester boy stepped out his blue towel quickly tinged with pink and red. The boy knew his father would just do more harm if he seen him again, so he checked the hallway before quietly running down the hall to his own bedroom. Once again, he vowed Sammy wouldn't find out as he clambered into bed. Dean laid there for what felt like forever before he finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

As the blonde awoke the next morning he was sore and bruised all over. His chest, back, and arms where a nasty shade of purple and his head throbbed. He knew he wasn't in any shape to go to school, but he also wanted to see his beloved Castiel. The thought of the man in which caused him such pain the night before, gave him enough power to get dressed and ready for school. He covered the bruises as much as possible, but he knew it'd never be enough for Castiel.

The minute Castiel's sights landed upon Dean's busted lip and split eyebrow he bombarded Dean with question after question. "What happen Dean?" and "What did you do?" Yet the one that got Dean to tell the wing obsessed Novak what happened was the words "What happened baby?" before Dean knew what was going on, words were spilling out of his mouth a mile a minute, and tears poured from his eyes. Castiel would be the first person other than Jo to know what happened behind closed doors in his household.

"Dean, Dean what happened? I don't understand. Your father did this?" Cas asked for the millionth time. Dean knew he didn't want to believe someone's parents could be so cruel. Unfortunately his father was, but only when he was drunk. That's how it had always been, sober Dean was in the clear, but if he heard heavy footsteps or glass clanking, he knew it would be a long night.

Dean composed himself enough to speak some more. "It's been going on since freshman year, when mom died. He'd get so drunk he wouldn't know what he was doing. I let him go after me so he won't go after Sammy. Sam doesn't know, and I don't want him to. He asked this morning and I told him I got into a fight with someone that confronted us on our date." Castiel's heart broke a little more with each word Dean spoke. That wasn't a parent that was a monster.

"Dean-" Cas began before being interrupted.

"It's fine, handsome, I've only got a few messed up ribs, but other than that I'm fine. I've learned the difference," Dean shrugged at the comment. He'd unfortunately learned the difference between broken, bruised, and a hospital trip. "I've got it under control," Dean whispered with a forced smile.

Castiel wasn't convinced, "If you need a place to stay my house is always open, and if you need anything," Castiel grabbed Dean's phone and put his number in, before shooting himself a text so he had Dean's as well. "You now have my number as well. Be careful Dean, please?" Dean had never seen anyone so concerned about him in years. John would never mention the bruises or cuts spread out over his body, and Sammy never hounded him after he was told Dean just got in a fight with someone. His mom was gone, and no one else knew him well enough to know when something was wrong.

Dean smiled at the the thought of having Castiel's number. "You're pretty great, Handsome," Dean whispered as he leaned in and kissed Castiel. Cas no longer cared if anyone seen them together, he was happy to be with Dean. Cas wanted to show Dean all the love he could as he kissed all the tears away.

When they finally pulled away the bell rang signaling Cas' first tardy, ever. Dean watched as Castiel's eyes grew wide and he struggled for a way to depart. Dean just laughed and walked away. Letting Cas run to class, he knew he should go to class, but he also knew his teachers would once again ask why he was all bruised and beaten. He'd had enough of their nosy demeanor for a lifetime. He walked out the door and to his hiding spot that had enough room for no more than two people. As he crouched down to hide from his responsibilities, the tears started to fall.

Dean hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he fell his phone ringing in his pocket. He seen the screen name written across his phone and he smiled. "Hey Cas," Dean spoke into the phone as he answered it's constant ringing.

"Where are you? I've been looking for you since fourth hour!" Cas yelled into the phone. He'd been panicking when he hadn't heard from Dean since that morning.

Dean grinned at the thought of Cas being worried about him, but instantly felt bad. He groaned as he tried to get up, smacking his face on the bricks surrounding him. "I'm out by the football field. The little place between the changing room and the bleachers." Dean mumbled as he held his bleeding nose.

"That's it, I'll be right there." Cas hung up and all but ran to where Dean said. It took the boy a minute to find the place Dean had been trying to explain. Dean was back in a small alcove wedged between two brick walls and leaning against the back of the wood bleachers. When Castiel's sights landed upon the man, he knew he needed to do something. Dean looked as though he was unconscious, as he lay there nose bleeding and bruises spread across his face and arms.

Castiel ripped his button up white shirt off and pressed it to Dean's nose, soaking up the falling blood. He checked to make sure he was breathing before getting under one of Dean's arms and nearly dragging Dean to the school. He was beyond worried at Dean's condition as they neared the school doors. Once inside, Castiel realized class had started and he was once again late.

Although Castiel was serious about school, he was more serious about Dean Winchester, and the man of his dreams was currently in a worse state than Castiel had seen him. He knew Dean would be mad at him when he realized Cas was the one that took him to the nurse's office, but Cas was more worried about Dean's well being than he would be when Dean was mad at him. He could be forgiven, whereas if something happened to Dean he would never be able to forgive himself.

As Castiel was stumbling into the nurse's office, which was three doors from the classroom he was suppose to be in. The nurse opened the door and nearly screamed. "What happened?" She asked pointedly to her star student Castiel as she ushered them into the room. Cas laid Dean down on the nearest cot before answering her.

"I don't know, Mrs. Harvelle, I found him outside like this, I think he's hurt," Cas mumbled sadly as he pulled his now bloody white shirt away from Dean's face. He knew Jo's mom was the school nurse, but he was always respectful. He looked around for somewhere to throw his shirt, he didn't need it anymore. It was beyond repair.

As the nurse inspected Dean she clucked her tongue. "Looks to me like he got into another fight." Ellen looked at her daughter's best friend in disapproval. How Jo put up with him was beyond her, but she loved the boy like he was her own. "I'll just fix him up, aren't you late to class, Mr. Novak." It was not a question, but an order to go to class. When she didn't hear him move she looked up at him with a questioning authoritative look, much like a mother would.

"I, uh, am already late," Cas spoke quietly, almost to quietly for her ears to pick up. It took her a minute to realize what exactly he meant, she looked at the clock, and laughed. Only 30 minutes left of class. Mrs. Harvelle walked to her desk, and pulled out a thermometer. Castiel noticed on her trek back she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"I wouldn't suppose you have a cold, would you Mr. Novak? Open wide." She said winking at him, he opened his mouth, letting her take his temperature. "Oh dear, looks like you've got a fever, you may stay here, go lay down in the cot right over there, you may rest up, while I tend to Mr. Winchester. Cas smiled at her, taking to aforementioned cot, just on the other side of Dean.

He laid there, watching Dean, or rather watching nurse Harvelle fix Dean up. He looked bad, his nose was covered in his blood, some dry, some still a wet bright red, a little blood still trickling out. His left eye was bruised and swollen, so much so it looked as though it wouldn't open regardless of if its owner tried. Deans shirt was bloodied, the brunette watched as Ellen cut it off to look closer at Deans bruised body. The Winchesters top lip was split, while the bottom lip was swollen, a rather large scabbed over cut, surrounded by an even larger bruise was on his right cheek. His arms, shoulders, and hands had bruises spread haphazardly over lightly tanned skin. His chest and right side looked as though it was one large bruise, and lastly his skin was covered in slightly older bruises, some yellow, green, and fading, others still slightly new.

It was a shock to Castiel to see so much harm on one person. Mrs. Harvelle finished up patching the open cuts, and stopped the major nose bleed, she through a blanket over Dean, and turned to the other boy. "You may stay for a while, make sure he's okay. Jo told me you two went out last night, I can see how much he means to you." She smiled sweetly at him, before turning and walking back into her office.

"I'm so sorry Dean," Castiel spoke to the quiet boy beside him. He sat up and grabbed Deans hand smiling at the blonde, with tears in his eyes. He knew Dean would be upset when he awoke and found out, but Cas had been far to worried for the other boy.

Cas sat watching him for what felt like forever, it was after the bell had rang, and the halls quieted back down, it was after Mrs. Harvelle had came back and checked on Dean once more, when he head it. The sound of a whisper or a slight cough. Cas heard it again, "Cas," Dean whispered eyes fluttering behind his still closed lids. "No! Leave him alone!" Dean screamed sitting straight up in the cot he was laying in, his head whipping back and forth, once his eyes landed on Castiel, they softened and he all but threw himself into the arms of the other boy.

This was by far the longest chapter, I took my time, took things out, put things in. Although even with scrolling through Tumblr for 30 minutes because I got distracted, this only took me a short hour to do. i really like how this chapter ended and now I have to completely reconstruct the next few chapters because I took out a HUGE part, but that's okay I like the way this sounds and goes much better which is the point of writing. I can now say i have 3 parts I'm quite proud of haha. Hope you enjoy it! Any Ideas feel free to comment! Happy holidays to all of you!

Word Count: 2404


End file.
